Traditionally remote desktop implementations operate as client/server computing environments. The controlling computer (referred to in this context as the client) displays a copy of the image received from the controlled computer's (in this context the server) display screen. The copy is generally updated on a timed interval, or when a change on screen is noticed by the remote control software. The software on the controlling computer transmits its own keyboard and mouse activity to the controlled computer, where the remote control software implements these actions. The controlled computer then behaves as if the actions were performed directly at that computer. In many cases the local display and input devices can be disabled so that the remote session cannot be viewed or interfered with.